My heart belongs to
by Ghani
Summary: Na wem gehört Rommies Herz denn nun? (sorry: hatte was verwechselt und ein Original hochgeladen]


**My heart belongs to...**

**Disclaimer: Andromeda gehört mir immer noch nicht, aber da ich hiermit nichts verdiene wird es mir Tribune Entertainment verzeihen. Ich hatte auf jeden Fall meinen Spaß...**

**Summary:** zu kurz, aber etwas merkwürdig

**Rating:** PG für ein paar sprachliche Andeutungen. Rommie/Dylan

**Archiv:** Bitte vorher fragen

**Anmerkung:** Ich habe so einen fünf Minuten Challenge bei Slipstream BBS gelesen und habe es versucht, das ist dabei aus gekommen. Deshalb ist das ganze vielleicht auch etwas merkwürdig, ich wäre aber für eure Meinung dankbar. Das ist meine erste Challenge – Antwort, seit also gnädig. 

**Autor:** Ghani

**Feedback:** ghani@web.de

**Widmung:** Für Rommie (Danke für das Feedback, dass mich immer wieder aufmuntert)

~~~

Hi!  
Here's a new one! 

5 min fic rules  
1. Don't look at the topic until you have 5 minutes to write.  
2.Write as fast as you can whatever comes into your head, no matter how weird. DO NOT EDIT OR REWRITE AS YOU GO.  
3. After you finish your 5 minutes, go back and edit or rewrite.  
But, my heart belongs to -- 

Enjoy!  
Anna

~~~

Hier sitze ich nun, allein. Wie bin ich eigentlich hier her gekommen? In dieses dunkle Etablissement, dass sich Kneipe nennt, zumindest an ein Betrunkener gesagt, der irgendwie bald einer Alkoholvergiftung erliegen wird. Er ist mir egal... er ist ein Mensch, oder war er Nietzscheaner? Wenn, dann war er ziemlich minderwertiges Exemplar. 

Wieso denke ich eigentlich so kalt? Hat das vielleicht der Drink gemacht? Oder waren es die drei danach? Nun, eigentlich ist auch das egal: ich bin ein Androide, auch wenn das hier niemand weiß, denn es wäre nicht sonderlich förderlich für meinen Aufenthalt auf... Wo bin ich eigentlich? 

Ich bin einfach los gelaufen. Nun, der Alkohol wird mich auf jeden Fall nicht zu einer kleinen sabbernden Kugel machen, wie der Nietzscheaner von eben, welcher auf dem Boden liegt. Ein wirklich minderwertiges Exemplar. Ich winke dem Barkeeper erneut zu, er schenkt mir von diesem weißen Zeug, dass er Wodka nennt, nach. Das Glas ist wieder voll, ich wollte es so auch, wenn er mich dabei merkwürdig angesehen hat. Es schmeckt irgendwie merkwürdig, aber scheint mich zu beruhigen. Nach dem letzten Tag brauche ich die Beruhigung dringend. 

Es ist nicht so, dass uns wieder einmal Magog zum Mittagessen haben wollten, oder ein Abyss uns grillen wollte, es war nicht einmal mehr viel los, ich war einfach nur mal allein auf der Planetenoberfläche und habe mich amüsiert, falls man mein Verhalten als amüsant bezeichnen kann. Irgendwie sind wir alle bis auf Dylan und Rev von Bord gegangen, Beka und Tyr aus einem unerfindlichen Grund zusammen einkaufen, Haper und Trance ein Eis essen und ich habe mich bei allen irgendwie als fünftes Rad am Wagen gefühlt. 

Also habe ich ihnen erzählt, dass ich auf die Andromeda zurück müßte, irgendetwas von einer Reparatur erfunden und bin dann abgezogen, aber nicht zurück zur Andromeda. Ich bin in einem Park gelandet und habe dort dem Geigenspiel einer Gruppe zugehört. Es war beruhigend und so muß ich wohl mehr oder weniger eine Stunde einfach nur zugehört, den männlichen Violinisten beobachtet und vor mich hin vegetiert haben. Als ich wieder in die Realität zurück gekehrt bin, saß der Violinist neben mir, streichelte seine Geige und erzählte etwas von seiner Leidenschaft zum Spielen und dass er es einfach nur schön fände, fragte mich ob ich auch ein Instrument spielen würde. 

„Nein.", habe ich gesagt, etwas von „Ich hatte nie die Muse dazu.", hinzugefügt und er verfiel in einen weiteren Redeschwall. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr worüber er diesmal philosophierte, aber er streichelte seine Geige erneut, es war wie ein leichte Liebkosung, irgendwie mußte ich dabei an Dylan denken, wie er die Reling auf der Brücke streichelt, wenn wir im Slipstream unterwegs sind. Er weiß es nicht, aber wir drei (das Hologramm, die Abbildung und ich) spüren dies ganz deutlich, als würde er mich am Bauch streicheln... genauso fühlt es sich an. Einem Schiff der Ehrengarde macht dies nichts aus, denn es wird ja jede Minute, jede Sekunde, von seiner Crew berührt, aber das ist anders. Seitdem ich einen Körper habe ist es anders, denn es fühlt sich so.... persönlich an. Wenn er wüßte, wie angenehm es ist. 

Genauso wie der Violinist meine Hand streichelte, genauso fühle ich es, es ist nur erregender, nicht so monoton. Wenn Dylan uns so im Slipstream berührt... es  ist für uns drei geradezu erregend, weil er es so zärtlich tut, als wolle er uns beruhigen, uns vor der Erfahrung einmal nicht die Kontrolle zu haben beschützen. 

Er weiß es natürlich nicht und wird es auch nie wissen, denn es wäre ihm ganz sicher unangenehm zu wissen, was wir ins solchen Situationen fühlen, immer fühlen werden. 

Der Violinist rückte mir langsam näher, sein Redeschwall wollte nicht enden, wurde nur leiser und zärtlicher, aber ich verstand immer noch kein Wort. Mit der Zeit wurde er aufdringlich und begann plötzlich an meinem Ohr zu knabbern. Ich habe ihn nicht daran gehindert, vielleicht weil ich zu sehr in Gedanken verloren war, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich es geschehen ließ. 

Eins steht fest: Es war angenehm. 

Es steht noch etwas fest: Es wird unangenehm, wenn man seinen Captain im Park spazieren gehen sieht und er einen geradezu anstarrt als wäre man.... ich weiß nicht: ein Androide in Menschengestalt, der sich von einem Fremden küssen läßt?

Jetzt sitze ich also hier, mustere den Nietzscheaner (er übergibt sich gerade) und wundere mich über meine plötzliche Gefühlskälte. Wahrscheinlich weil ich nicht weiß, warum ich heute Nachmittag so reagiert habe. Ich bin dann einfach gegangen und in dieser Bar gelandet, habe den Barkeeper gebeten mir etwas zu trinken zu geben und er hat mir diesen Wodka hingestellt. Seitdem geht mir die Szene nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich weiß nicht warum. Diese Gefühlskälte ist unnormal, selbst für mich. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Dylans Gesichtsausdruck so schmerzlich war, als er mich sah, wie mir dieser Mann an die Wäsche ging und ich einfach da saß und ins Leere starrte. Aber wie er mir den Bauch streichelte, meinem Hals küßte und noch intimer wurde, konnte ich nur an die Slipstreamflüge denken, und plötzlich sah mich Dylan nicht mehr geschockt an, sondern war der Violinist und beging noch viel zärtlichere Verbrechen, als mich an der Reling zu streicheln. 

Ich denke noch weiter so, meine Gedanken werden noch dunkler und versuchen die Tiefen für mein Verhalten zu ergründen. 

Währenddessen kommen ein paar gut gebaute Nietzscheaner rein und sehen das Häufchen Elend ihrer Art auf dem Boden liegen, er lacht jetzt merkwürdig und sieht seine Artgenossen mit einem noch sehr viel merkwürdigeren Blick an. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Nietzscheaner so schmerzverzerrt gucken kann, ich weiß nicht was in ihm vorgeht, aber ich weiß aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, dass es genau das ist, was ich auch fühle. 

„Es ist mir peinlich...", plötzlich werden meine Gedanken klar, ich scheine zu verstehen. Nur wie soll ich dieses Verständnis an Dylan weiter geben? Genau diese Situation, in der ich es ihm gestehen müßte, wäre mir auch peinlich.

Ich kann ihm nicht so etwas privates erzählen und ihm die Hintergründe offenbaren. Als ich mich von der immer peinlicher werdenden Szene abwende blicke ich in das von Unverständnis geprägte Gesicht meines Captains. Wie lange mag er wohl schon dort gestanden haben? Sein Blick geht vom Glas zu mir und wieder zurück. Wahrscheinlich ist dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht von Unverständnis über den Alkohol geprägt, viel mehr über die Szene des Nachmittages, denn er weiß, dass mir Wodka nichts anhaben kann. 

Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, irgendwie ist mir auch diese Szene peinlich. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach mit der Wahrheit probieren, denn mein Herz gehört ihm.  

Ende 


End file.
